1. Field of Invention
This relates to collectors of aquatic invertebrates which are used for laboratory study.
2. Description of the Previous Art
There is a substantial interest in the study of aquatic invertebrates which have mobility in the water and various devices are used as collectors. Also various types and sizes of net assemblies are used supported by rigid or foldable framework for collecting samples in flowing streams. Other collecting devices are used where penetration may be required in the base or bed of a stream for support. These devices provide no assurance that the invertebrates entering these devices are retained.